Règles d'Approche
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction des "Rules of Engagement" de Rasetsu : Le Bureau des Statistiques et de Préservation de la société de Deimon prend l'initiative.


_Auteur : Rasetsu_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Règles d'Approche

* * *

Ce qui suit est une collection de règles visant à informer les parties intéressées de la façon la plus amène d'approcher Youichi Hiruma et Mamori Anezaki de l'équipe des Deimon Devil Bats (qui sauront à partir de maintenant référés respectivement en tant que « Le Capitaine » et « La Manager »)

Les parties intéressées dans ce cas inclus mais ne sont pas limitées aux autres membres des Deimon Devil Bats, aux étudiants du lycée Deimon, aux divers membres de l'équipe éducative (le principal, le principal adjoint, les professeurs, le concierge, l'équipe de sécurité), aux membres d'autres équipes de football américain, aux journalistes, aux scouts, aux passants, aux urgentistes, à ceux pratiquant la médecine et à ceux appliquant la loi.

L'objectif de ces règles est de diminuer les fatalités induites par les Deimon Devil Bats qui pourraient entraîner la baisse du taux de natalité au Japon.

Disclamer : Nous sommes donc exempts d'avoir des comptes à rendre en cas de mort ou de blessure de quelque sorte que ce soit, physique, mentale ou spirituelle, due à l'utilisation de ce guide. Nous avons collectés nos trouvailles basées sur l'observation attentive des dynamiques et routines des deux individus avec leur environnement sur une longue période, mais à cause de la nature extrêmement volatile du Capitaine, nous ne pouvons assumer aucune responsabilité.

Warning : Ne vous approchez PAS du Capitaine si La Manager n'est pas à proximité.

Nous espérons que vous trouverez ce guide utile.

_Bureau des Statistiques et de Préservation de la Société de Deimon,_

_Tokyo, le 9 Novembre 20XX_

Concernant l'arrangement de table :

Lorsque vous êtes amenés à être de sortie avec Le Capitaine et La Manager des Deimon Devil Bats, vous devez faire attention au correct arrangement de table (à moins bien sûr que vous ne soyez un masochiste et ne vous formalisez pas de frôler la Mort).

Pour élaborer, imaginez une table ou peuvent s'asseoir aisément quatre personnes. La règle la plus inflexible qui soit est que vous ne devez jamais, nous disons bien _jamais_, vous asseoir à côté de La Manager. Ni le siège sur sa gauche ni celui sur sa droite ne doivent être touchés (voir Annexe A pour des explications). Donc il ne vous reste que trois options : Vous asseoir en face d'elle, vous asseoir en face du Capitaine ou vous asseoir à une autre table. Choisissez avec soin.

Dans un véhicule en mouvement (un bus, une voiture, un train, un avion, une moto, un chariot, etc.), il vous est conseillé de rester aussi loin que possible du Capitaine tout en étant à proximité des bons soins de La Manager. Utilisez votre meilleur jugement.

En marchant ou en se déplaçant en formation, observez la formation utilisée et utilisez La Manager comme tampon. N'entrez pas dans l'angle mort du Capitaine. Nous répétons, n'entrez _pas_ dans l'angle mort du Capitaine. Assurez-vous qu'il vous voit ou est conscient de votre présence à tout moment. Ou sinon.

Concernant la communication :

Lorsque vous avez l'intention de parler à La Manager, veillez à ne pas interrompre sa conversation avec Le Capitaine. Cela veut dire que quand ils parlent, se téléphonent, s'envoient des SMS ou se font des signaux, vous devez vous armer de patience et attendre que la conversation soit finie. D'après expérience, vous aurez à attendre un bon moment et donc nous vous recommandons d'écrire une lettre à la place (mais ne lui donnez pas la lettre pendant qu'ils sont encore en conversation). Toute violation de cette règle résultera en divers degrés de douleur.

Note : Les lettres d'amour pour La Manager sont parfaites et seront considérées avec respect. Évitez les longues conversations téléphoniques avec La Manager afin de prévenir toute mystérieuse déconnexion du service du téléphone dans le futur. Soyez bref : Prenez toujours soin de garder ouverte la ligne de téléphone de La Manager autant que possible et quand vous entendrez de drôles de bruits en parlant au téléphone avec La Manager, excusez-vous rapidement et raccrochez.

Quand c'est votre intention de parler au Capitaine, la règle ci-dessus est toujours de rigueur, mais n'essayez pas les missives que ce soit par voie postale ou électronique. Il vaut mieux que Le Capitaine n'obtienne pas d'échantillons de votre écriture ou de vos empreintes électroniques (en fait, Le Capitaine est connu pour récupérer les empreintes digitales et l'ADN contenues dans les lettres aussi). Une conversation orale directe est recommandée. D'après expérience, il n'y a pas de raison de retarder l'inévitable même si vos instincts vous disent le contraire.

Le Capitaine, étonnamment, est très réceptif vis-à-vis des critiques construites et des suggestions réfléchies : cependant, veuillez noter que cela est seulement vrai pour le football américain. Tout autre sujet non relatif au football américain sera discuté à vos propres risques et périls.

Concernant les cadeaux :

La Manager accepta avec joie toute incarnation de bons souhaits (une douzaine des meilleurs choux à la crème de chez Kariya est préférée) mais vous devez noter que La Manager ne voit pas d'un bon œil toute tentative de pot-de-vin avec l'intention de faire tomber en disgrâce les Deimon Devil Bats. Tous ceux qui essaieront cela seront sans faillir notifiés au Capitaine.

Le Capitaine prend toute forme de cadeaux, surtout les informations sensibles concernant des personnages-clés. Nous n'avons pas été capables de déterminer avec exactitude qui pourraient être ces personnages-clés mais nous pensons tout de même que cela inclus les anciens premiers ministres de par le monde. En règle générale, visez aussi haut que possible. (Note : Nous ne sommes pas en faveur du chantage, nous énonçons juste un fait)

Concernant l'utilisation de la force :

Surtout pas.

En dehors des matchs de football américain, toute attaque ou menace d'attaque envers La Manager et/ou Le Capitaine sera contrée au nom de la self-défense. Ne vous attendez pas à ce que la contre-attaque soit proportionnelle à la menace. Votre propriété pourrait être saisie et vous pourriez être l'objet d'une période indéterminée de détention ou de servitude.

Note : Veuillez noter que toute forme de contre-attaque sera légale et obligatoire. Voir Annexe B pour des explications et des sujets d'étude)

Concernant les animaux de compagnie :

N'essayez pas de caresser, nourrir ou interagir d'une quelconque façon que ce soit avec le compagnon canin du Capitaine. Comme mesure de précaution, nous recommandons une distance de cinquante mètres ou plus de l'animal. Gardez les petits enfants et les animaux de compagnie à l' écart aussi.

N'essayez pas de caresser, nourrir ou sauver le compagnon porcin du canidé. Comme mesure de précaution, nous recommandons de feindre l'ignorance à chaque fois que vous sentez que la vie du porcelet est en danger.

Concernant les armes à feu, les munitions et l'armement en général :

Si vous voyez Le Capitaine tenir toute sorte d'arme, vous avez trois options : De courir aussi vite que possible et aussi loin que possible de la source de la menace, d'endurer l'attaque (la survie est encouragée mais pas garantie), de prétendre qu'il n'y a pas d'arme, de garder son calme et de passer son chemin. Cette dernière option est un talent inné et devrait seulement être tentée lorsque vous vous sentez suffisamment confiant, que vous n'êtes pas dans la ligne de mire ou que vous êtes suicidaire.

Note : N'essayez PAS d'imiter les mouvements défensifs de La Manager, qui fait plus qu'utiliser le moindre ustensile de nettoyage pour se protéger efficacement. Notre équipe de chercheurs a conclu que La Manager avait le chic pour prévoir la trajectoire des projectiles. Dans ce cas de figure unique, elle fait preuve d'un temps de réaction hors du commun. Nous n'avons pas encore déterminé avec certitude le temps qu'elle pouvait tenir à faire cela, mais une observation réalisée il y a un certain temps faisait état de 5 minutes et 47 secondes après un accident incluant un ordinateur portable et une tasse de café dans un équilibre précaire.

Si vous voyez La Manager tenir toute sorte d'arme, assumez que La Manager n'est PAS une menace et que Le Capitaine est à proximité. Et puis réitérez les instructions mentionnées plus haut.

Si vous mettez les mains sur une réserve d'armes (silos à armes, salle de club, casiers, cartables, caleçons, etc.), ignorez-la et passez votre chemin pour votre propre sécurité.

Note finale

Ceci n'est en aucun cas un guide prenant en compte tous les scénarios possibles. Nous cherchons continuellement à améliorer le guide à l'usage du public mais tout changement immédiat du guide sera mis en ligne sur notre site. Nous encourageons nos lecteurs à s'inscrire à l'émission en direct sur notre page d'accueil qui fait état des endroits possibles à éviter minute-par-minute (voir Annexe C pour une carte des routes d'entrainement des Deimon Devil Bats). Rappelez-vous –la sécurité avant tout !


End file.
